


And They Made a Little Town

by yoursistercried



Series: Nobody Wears a Crown [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursistercried/pseuds/yoursistercried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are like extra chapters from Everybody Took Everything That They Could.<br/>I didn't want to change the rating of ETETTC to mature, or explicit, but I knew that that content was a part of it (at least in my mind).<br/>You absolutely don't need to read this in order to enjoy (hopefully) ETETTC.<br/>These will just be the same format mini chapters, inserted in between chapters from that fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Should've Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between "Your Spine Cracks Like a Wineglass" and "We Were Looking".

He had fucked her harder than he usually fucked his girls. But how could he not have?  
When he wrapped that hair around his fist, so soft between his fingers . . .  
When she moaned true and real - not a whore’s moan - as he slid into her . . .  
When he cupped her breast in his hand and she let him fumble at her . . .  
How could he not take her, possess her, make her his own? Groaning Sansa’s name as he emptied himself into her, Sandor felt the whore beneath him spasm and stiffen, finally collapsing next to his body.  
Inexplicably ashamed of himself, Sandor apologized to the girl who lay there, innocent, younger than he had thought before. She smiled at him lazily, before crooking her finger at him. Sandor tried to resist, tried to think of his little bird, lying in the room next to theirs, frightened and alone. But as Sandor thought of his little bird, he saw the girl lying in front of him, suddenly exactly the right age for what he wanted. Sandor resisted a minute more, but watching the girl run her hand over her stomach and down down down proved to be too much.  
The second time, he came listening to the creaks of a bed where a sleepless little bird did lie.


	2. Down By The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to move this over here, after responses. I like to think that, as much as The Hound enjoys killing, he doesn't enjoy it for the same reasons as Gregor--he loves the control and power that it gives him. To me, however, The Hound wouldn't enjoy torturing someone, choosing to drag out their pain and fear for his own pleasure; I think that would remind him too much of his own suffering. Just my choice of interpretation.

He wasn't sure how many he had killed at this point. Finally, he knew how his brother felt, as he ripped men's limbs clear from their bodies, blood spurting against the walls before pooling over the stone floor. He knew, because somehow, through all the fury, absolute in its strength, The Hound had left Asha merely stunned on the floor behind him. The Hound knew how his brother felt, because, somehow, through the rage, he had thought to save her for last. Bodies lay in a pattern around him, indicating exactly how he had fought this...he wasn't sure what he would call it. But they lay all the same, like the snowflakes she had used to embroider--no. He cut himself off. To think of her now would be to make himself weak, and The Hound would never be weak again.

Blood pulsed weakly from the many shallow slices criss-crossing his body, but The Hound neither saw nor felt them. As he stalked toward Asha- slowly, ever so slowly- he felt his brother's spirit rise in him once again. The girl (the woman, a quiet voice interjected) was trying to appear brave, attempting to stand by pushing herself against the wall. The dog he was, The Hound could smell her fear, a sickly stink oozing from her skin. Without emotion, he wondered whether she would soil herself when he killed her. He found that he didn't care, except to be careful to keep his distance.

And so he pressed her against the wall, laughed once at the terror in her eyes, and proceeded to get the information he needed.


End file.
